


Take Me To Church

by LithiumDoll



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumDoll/pseuds/LithiumDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, let's begin: Alice and Bob are stranded in the desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Take Me To Church by Neon Jungle  
> Spoilers: All of them. Every spoilers.
> 
> Thank you to deathisyourart and amnesias for the beta!  
> For the very lovely Kiki miserychic

If you can't watch the YouTube version, try: http://sendvid.com/kvas18q5


End file.
